


In Stitches

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Felching, M/M, Monster Anatomy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Seam likes to tease his jester.And Jevil likes to play.





	In Stitches

Seam chuckled, the sound a low rumble in his chest as he lay on his belly, naked save for the knee-length stockings he’d worn during their evening performance for the four Kings and their court. His robe and other attire lay on the floor of their little room, alongside Jevil’s of course, the little jester near-vibrating behind him with his usual exuberance. 

Seam ignored his partner and continued to write up a plan for their next act, quill nib scratching along the paper as his writing curled and looped. Jevil cackled behind him and there was the sound of spitting as the jester spat into his own palm and began to slick up his cock. The cat tried to suppress the excited shiver that raced up his spine, clenching a little in anticipation. 

“You’re always so impatient my clown, can’t you wait to play?” Seam’s voice held his mirth; this was the game of course, the magician teasing Jevil with faked nonchalance, until he was ravished by the giddy jester.

He feigns indifference as Jevil rubs the head of his cock against his hole, drooling more spit to slick the way. His hand with the quill shook as he bit his sewn lips, his partner easing the tip of his thick little length inside him and Seam had to bite back a groan as he was stretched. The jester gave a breathy laugh and began to thrust, shallowly but fast, his clawed knuckles brushing against Seam as he jacked the rest of his cock, the tip slip in and out of the cat and widening him up.

Seam tried to keep writing, his writing becoming a wobbly scrawl as the pace picked up, his own cock hard and leaking against his belly. He knew his inner fluff would be all clumpy after this, but stars it felt wonderful wrapped around Jevil’s cock. 

Jevil gave a few more thrusts, panting and giggling breathlessly before groaning and the cat couldn't stop his mewl at the feel of hot slickness filling him. His partner nipped his ear and withdrew, kneeling back behind him. Seam let go of the quill finally, ink smearing across the floor and his paws as the jester gripped his ass and spread him open, exposing his entrance.

The cat’s tail curled against his back as Jevil’s thumbs spread his hole, he could feel the cum dripping and then he whined as the jester’s tongue flicked over his oversensitive flesh. It delved deep, teasing into the fluff and scooping out Jevil’s own seed. Seam let his face press into the floor and reached back to grab his own thighs for something to ground himself, fingers tangling into his stitches.

As Jevil continued, deliciously filthy sounds filling the room from his partner’s sucking and nipping, thrusting his long tongue in and out, Seam tugged at his threads. Sparks of pleasure assaulted his body; from the devious tongue, the sharp claws spreading him wide to his own desperate jerks at his stitches. He was- this was too much-

Jevil found that secret little spot inside him and tore into it with reckless abandon, flicking his tongue over and over until Seam couldn’t even see, his vision filled with stars and cracking sparks. His cock twitching, cat cried out and came, soiling the floor and his soft belly, shaking as Jevil gave one last slow lick and withdrew, keeping him gaping wide and flicking his tongue tip around the rim.

“Second-Second round?” the jester teased, blowing cold breath across the sensitive flesh and making Seam whine into the floor, his hips rocking almost against this will.


End file.
